


Turn it up a few notches

by charlottefrey



Series: Under your skin - Body Mod AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hux is filthy and doesnt want to admit that, M/M, Smut, There are virbators and stupid decisions, Wall Sex, sex acts are mentioned, some kind of mentioned exhibitionism, the robe makes an appreance, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Addition to my Body Mod AU, but can be read as a standalone:Kylo makes an interessting discovery in Hux' secret cubboard. Instead of burying it where it belongs, he decides he should have some fun with it. Hux is not amused... or is he?





	Turn it up a few notches

**Author's Note:**

> The second of three one shots to this AU! The last one might take some time bc I am busy on another AU (who would've guessed, can't spend a day without dreaming up dump AUS)  
> Have fun!

Hux sputtered and almost spilled his coffee. Phasma glanced over at him. They were currently on their way home from a company dinner. She arched one eyebrow at him before her attention returned to the road.

  “You good?” She asked.

  “Kylo just found the you-know-what,” Hux explained.

  “The-thing-whose-name-shan’t-be-mentioned?” Phasma smirked.

  “Exactly,” Hux sighed.

  “Didn’t you pack it away after Arthur made such a fuss about it,” Phasma said.

  “Yes, I hid it. That means Kylo was snooping around in my travel bag…”

  “Ouh, that calls for punishment,” Phasma laughed. “Are you going to flog him?”

   “Shut UP!”

  “Oh, I forgot, you’re the bottom.”

 

  “Kylo Ren Organa-Solo!” Hux shouted when he entered the flat.

Silence answered him. That wasn’t good. Hux quickly shed his coat and left his shoes by the door. Then he went looking for Kylo. The kitchen was empty, only the table was littered with designs and Kylo’s computer sat on it, blinking in standby. The living room was empty as well. With building dread, Hux opened the door to the bedroom.

He had owned that vibrator for three years and had only used it when Arthur was not home for the night or when he had been on business trips. It had been a present from the company after he had put up the add on his rally car.

Hux had enjoyed it. It was a rare indulgence and an exquisite one as well. He knew how it felt around his dick and that it wasn’t just a normal vibrator. Hux had had fun with it.

And seemingly Kylo as well.

  “Hux,” Kylo said as he sat up from the rumbled bed sheets.

He was naked and there were cum streaks on his abdomen. Kylo had never looked better, with his hair in a dark halo around his head.

  “I don’t know if I should be mad that you snooped around my things or that you used my vibrator or that you ruined our bed,” Hux rushed out. “Fuck it!” He slipped out of his jacket and took a few quick steps to bed.

Kylo jumped off the bed, the vibrator bouncing on the mattress as he did. Their lips met frantically and Hux yielded to Kylo’s searching hands. Quickly, Hux’ clothes laid on the ground, wrinkled and bunched up.

With a quick whirl, Kylo picked Hux up and threw him on the filthy bed. Hux sat up and looked at his boyfriend.

  “Don’t think for one second that you’re off the hook, we will talk about this mess later,” Hux said sternly.

  “Yeah yeah, I hardly doubt you will be able to _think_ later,” Kylo smirked. “I found out that this is remote controlled,” he picked up the small round remote and grinned. “And you have three guesses what I will do to you.”

  “You’re filthy,” Hux whispered, curling up on the bed.

  “Don’t tell me that you don’t enjoy it,” Kylo sat back on the bed, having retrieved the bottle of lube. “Do you remember that morning when I plugged you after fucking you bare for the first time?”

Hux whimpered while Kylo leaned over him. Hot breath ghosted over his neck and cheeks. Gently, Kylo started on stretching Hux’ hole.

  “Or that time you sucked me off in the cinema?” Kylo’s lips hovered next to Hux’ ear. “And don’t forget our last holiday in France… Sex on the beach at night…”

Hux gave a weak whimper as Kylo’s fingers gently scissored him open. Kylo chuckled and kissed Hux’ cheek.

  “Sweetheart, that’s what I love so much about you. On the outside you are prim and proper, but once you get past that, you are filthy,” Kylo nibbled on Hux’ ear.

  “Come on,” Hux whispered. “Don’t be such a tease.”

Kylo chuckled and put in another finger, going deeper and twisting his hand as he went. With a strangled moan, Hux buried his face into the sheets. Removing his fingers roughly, Kylo pushed both of Hux’ legs to one side and lined up his cock.

  “Fuck,” Hux whimpered.

  “You only know half of it,” Kylo leaned forward to grab the vibrator off the bed.

As he moved, he pushed in deeper, putting his full weight on Hux’ legs and hip. Hux moaned shamelessly. Then Kylo slipped the vibrator on Hux’ cock, encasing it in the silicone contraption.

  “Hold it there,” Kylo ordered.

With a weak whimper, Hux reached between his legs and took the vibrator out of Kylo’s hands. Kylo kissed Hux’ cheek gently and started moving again. After the third trust he turned the device on.

It earned him a strangled groan from Hux who arched up and grabbed one of Kylo’s arms. Kylo chucked and nosed at Hux’ neck in reward.

  “You’re doing so good baby, so good,” Kylo muttered while he set a quick pace, turning the virbator up a few notches.

  “Oh shit,” Hux moaned and threw his head back. “Kylo.”

 

  “You made it dirty, you wash it!” Hux snapped and wrapped the dressing gown tighter around his body.

  “There’s your cum on it as well!” Kylo defended himself.

  “That was hardly my fault!” Hux threw a pillow at Kylo.

  “You didn’t complain,” Kylo threw the pillow back. “And don’t get me going about how _little_ you complained!”

  “Shut up!” Hux shouted and stomped his foot on the ground. “None of that would have happened if you wouldn’t have snooped around in my stuff!”

  “I’m sorry! It was an accident?”

  “And so was fucking yourself mad with it?”

  “Maybe so!”

  “God I sometimes hate you!” Hux walked around the bed and jabbed his finger at Kylo’s naked chest. “You are an insuf…”

He couldn’t continue because Kylo’s lips were tightly pressed against his own. Without much protest, Kylo shoved Hux towards the next best wall and lifted him up.

  “We have to stop picking fake fights,” Hux muttered and grunted when Kylo entered him. “ just to have angry sex.”

  “Do we now?” Kylo replied and bit Hux’ shoulder.

  “Maybe not,” Hux moaned and wound his arms tighter around Kylo’s back. “Harder!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment!


End file.
